1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of gastight sealing between a gas stream in a turbomachine and an enclosure separated from the stream by a ring. It aims to provide a solution to the problem of the reintroduction of very hot air into an enclosure, the very hot air coming from the very high-temperature gas stream.
In particular, the subject of the invention is a sealing device intended to provide such gastight sealing, and also a turbomachine equipped with such a sealing device.
The turbomachine is for example an aircraft engine.
2. Prior Art
In a turbomachine, such as an aircraft engine, the very hot gas stream is globally bounded by a ring, made up of several successive separate ring parts that correspond to successive sectors of the turbomachine. Two adjacent sectors are liable to undergo different displacements during the operation of the turbomachine, so that the two corresponding ring parts are liable to undergo movements independent of each other, both in the axial direction and in the radial direction.
To permit relative displacements between two adjacent ring parts, the latter are separated by a functional clearance, which also allows them to undergo any thermal expansion.
However, owing to the presence of this functional clearance between the two ring parts, very hot gases flowing in the stream are liable to be reintroduced into the enclosure via this functional clearance.